gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Havana Good Time
Havana Good Time is a final mission in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories given to protagonist Victor Vance by Umberto Robina from his home in Little Havana, Vice City. Mission The Cholos attempted on Alberto Robina's life, father of the Cubans leader,Umberto Robina and now Umberto wants revenge. The Cholos have a warehouse full of guns and he wants Vic help his gang members steal them. Upon arriving, a lot of Cholos are already there shooting at Vic, but he kills all of them just as the Cubans arrive with two trucks where they load the guns. While stealing them, Vic guards them and kills all the Cholos who try to attack the Cubans. Once the truck is loaded of the guns, Vic drives it back to Umberto's lockup. As well as putting a little "gift" in the warehouse containing explosives. Once Vic arrives, Umberto thanks him for the help and as the Cholos arrive in the warehouse, their leader beats down on the "gift" and the warehouse blows up killing all the remaining Cholos and the mission is completed. After this mission the Cholos are completely wiped out even though Cholo Sabre's can be seen driven around Little Haiti at times. If the empire sites belonging to the Cholos aren't taken over already they will either become damaged, up for purchase, or under control of the Bikers. Script (Umberto Robina, Victor Vance, four Cuban goons) Umberto Robina: So I ask you once more, are you men? Cubans: YEAH! Umberto Robina: Then why you not like balls? Cuban #1: Because that's totally embarrassing... Umberto Robina: Because that's something you ain't got, baby! I got a whole sack full here! Tons of them! Balls everywhere! Balls to spare! Cuban #2: Victor Well, man, he's certainly full of balls. Umberto Robina: You what, baby? You whispering sweet nothings into some bitch's ear? Huh, lover boy? Cuban #2: No, boss. Umberto Robina: Victor Vance. This is a real man, with a lotta balls! You're not scared of no Cholos, are you, Vic? Victor Vance: You know I ain't scared of nobody. Umberto Robina: So show 'em your balls. Victor Vance: No. I was in the army, not the navy. (The Cubans laugh) Umberto Robina: Screw you bitches! Victor Vance: Come on, man. I'm just messing with you. Umberto Robina: Someone's gotta teach these Cholos a lesson. I guess I have to go... alone. Cuban #1: Umberto, boss, I'm up for anything, man. I just don't want to have to take my balls out again. Cuban #3: Yeah, can't we just go hit shit up and keep our pants on? Cuban #2: Yeah, let's roll. (The Cubans start heading out) Umberto Robina: See, Vic? They didn't want to go and now they've gone. The art of leadership, my friend, is making people believe they had the idea all along. (Victor, Umberto, Cubans outside) Umberto Robina: My men are going to collect a little gift for the Cholo. They'll meet up with you after. Victor Vance: After what? Umberto Robina: After you've cleared the way for us. Then we can hit the Cholos hard and take their guns! I'll coordinate the attack from here. Victor Vance: Sure, big man... We really need a coordinator back here... (The Cubans arrive at the warehouse, Victor, Cubans) Cuban #1: I said we're gonna need some protection while we're loading up, man. Victor Vance: I've got your backs. Cuban #2: Do you like our gift for the Cholo, man? Victor Vance: Very tasteful. (The Cubans are back in one of their vans) Cuban #2: We've got what we came for. We're gonna go back now, OK? (Victor arrives with the van) Umberto Robina: My friend, today is a good day! We've turned the tide in Little Havana. The Cholos are finished! (A Cholo hits the gift with his baseball bat. The whole warehouse explodes. The scene cuts back to Umberto's home) Umberto Robina: Umberto Robina says you are a true friend. You can count on me for anything. I love you, man! Like a son, or a dog... Post mission pager message (Only if Money For Nothing is completed) Lance: I don't trust Forbes, man. Meet me up at the arena... Reward The reward for completing this mission is $1,500 and Cuban Style outfit is unlocked. If the mission Money for Nothing has been completed, Victor receives a pager message unlocking the mission Caught in the Act. Trivia *Umberto said that all of the Cholos are wiped out in their neighborhood but after the mission, you can sometimes see their cars or even themselves at the junkyard or in Little Haiti. *Also, the obvious pun in the title of this mission "Havana Good Time" is similar to "Having a good time." *In the entire cutscene as Umberto talks,there are several pool balls on the pool table as a sexual reference. *After the final cutscene of the mission, the Cholo warehouse will be in ruins for the remainder of the game. A weird glitch may occur on the PS2 regarding this location; if you drive a vehicle into the ruins, park it, and then walk on foot back to the adjacent shantytown, the vehicle you left in the ruins may relocate to one of the streets in the shantytown. Gallery HavanaGoodTime-GTAVCS2.jpg|Victor Vance dressed as a Cuban Video walkthrough Category:Missions in GTA Vice City Stories